


Baskets And Gifts

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: TinkerbellCharacters: Bobble, RosettaRelationship: Bobble/readerRequest: Hi there, i was wondering if you could do a Bobble x Reader where reader is a Gardening fairy and she has a crush on Bobble but she's to shy to tell him so Rosetta ends up blurting it out to him.
Relationships: Bobble/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Baskets And Gifts

You flew from flower to flower, checking every one over for any issues. You smoothed out any petals which were winkled, wanting them to be perfect before painting tomorrow. You were so engulfed in your work, that you didn’t hear the approaching fairy.   
“you know, I think Tinkerbell said there would be a delivery today.” Rosetta appeared suddenly beside you, making you jump and nearly fall off the petals you were on.   
“Rosetta! I could have fallen.” You moaned as you looked down. It was a long way to the ground.   
“You have wings, silly.” She giggled, pulling at your wings.   
“Yes, but you gave me such a shock, I might not have had time to react.” You turn away from her, tugging your wings back as you fluttered to the next flower, hoping that she would drop it.   
But that wasn’t Rosetta.   
Ever since she had figured out your little crush on a certain tinker fairy. You didn’t think you were that obvious around Bobble. You two got along great, and he always stopped to talk to you.   
“I think you should tell him today.” She suddenly said, making your head snap to her.   
“Rosetta.” You whined, but she put her hand on her hip.   
“you two would be perfect for each other. Everyone thinks so. Please, just consider it.” She takes your hands, and you knew she wouldn’t let you get back to work until she had a response she thought was acceptable.   
“I’ll think about it.” You sigh, but she seemed happy enough with that response.   
“Good. I’m going to go see Fern. I wont be too long, then I can help you with the final checks.” She looked out over the petals before whizzing away.   
You rolled your eyes, before settling on another flower. It was probably the worst you had had all day, so you knelt down in the centre, setting to work.   
It took a little longer than normal to sort this particular one, but when you were done, you felt proud of your job.   
Standing up, you sort your skirt.   
“Hi, [y/n].” Bobble suddenly appeared next to you making you jump.   
And loose your footing.   
Falling back, you expect to fall off the edge and have to hope to god your wings stopped you from hitting the floor.   
But Bobble managed to grab your wrist, stopping you from even needing to worry about your wings.   
“Sorry!” Bobble pulled you back onto the petals with bright red cheeks.   
“No, its fine. Apparently Im easy to sneak up on.” You tried to laugh off, but your laugh sounded too forced.   
If Bobble noticed it, he didn’t say anything. He was too preoccupied looking for something.   
He ended up flying up a little from the flower to look around. He seemed to spot what he was looking for on the ground and flew down to it. It was certainly an odd reaction, so you followed behind him. You landed beside him as he picked up a woven basket.   
Probably the one you had asked him for last week.   
Bobble had been bringing it to you, and dropped it in favour of grabbing you from falling. But it took damage, now having a few broken strands in one side.   
Even your non-tinker eyes could see it would need to be done again.   
“Oh, im so sorry, Bobble.” You felt the guilt run through you.  
“Its okay. I can fix it.” Bobble waved off your concern as he inspected the damage.   
“You shouldn’t have to waste your time redoing something because of me.” You shook your head, scolding yourself.   
“Its not a waste of time.” Bobble smiled, drawing your attention back to him.  
“It is. Here, it will be fine. I’ll use it for the daisy petals. They are large enough to cover the holes and not fall out.” You go to reach out for the basket but Bobble pulls it out of your reach.   
“Sorry, miss. Cant have damaged items leaving this cart.” Bobble shook his head firmly.   
“But Im the reason its damaged.” You couldn’t help but laugh a little.   
“Nope. Sorry. Im afraid I’ll just have to come back tomorrow with a new one.” Bobble flew to the cart, putting it in the back of the cart.   
“you don’t have to come back. Honestly.” You move from one foot to the other, looking away.   
“I… I want to come back and see you.” Bobbles words drew your gaze up to him.   
The second your eyes met his own, you noticed his cheeks were burning red.   
“Really?” You breathe, smiling slightly as you fiddle with your own fingers as your question earns a shy nod. “I’d like that.”   
“Great. I’ll come by about mid-day.” Bobble instantly brightens up at your answer. You were so lost in happiness that you didn’t notice Rosetta approaching, hearing the end of the conversation.   
“Oh good, did you finally tell him?” Rosetta appears, having picked up the petals and put them in her new basket she had already collected.   
“Tell me what?” Bobble asked before you could think what she meant.   
“About her crush on you.” Rosetta spoke up, making you stand up straight and stare at her with wide eyes.   
“Rosetta!” You cried out in betray.   
Rosetta dropped the basket out of shock as she looked at you. It was clear as you both stared at each other that she realized that she had messed up. Her hands flew up over her mouth as she looked to Bobble for a moment.   
the betray you felt in your stomach turned to dread as you remembered that Bobble was standing right there.   
“I- I’d better…” you turned on your heels and flew up to the top of the daisies. The large petals would hide you nicely as you try to figure out what the hell you were going to do.   
landing on them, you wrap your arms around you, shrinking into yourself. Sinking down so you were kneeling, you soothed out the small wrinkles in the petal half heartedly.   
You couldn’t hear the hushed voices, thinking that the other two had dispersed. Bobble would fly back to his workshop and an awkwardness would form between you both.   
Rosetta would probably run to your group of friends and ask what she could do.  
You would probably forgive her by tomorrow. You didn’t hold grudges, especially because she hadn’t done it to be nasty or mean.  
But that didn’t mean you didn’t plan on wallowing in self pity for the rest of the evening. 

\----------time skip ------

You were only half concentrating on the task at hand of painting the flowers. You chose to do it by hand because you hoped it would take up most your day without having to run into Rosetta.   
You were just finishing a batch when you heard the familiar sounds of wheels creaking. The delivery wagon.  
You landed on the ground, curious as to why there was deliveries today. And you could have fainted when Bobble appeared.   
Cheese steered the cart right to you, squeaking happily as you instinctively petted him.   
“I-I thought you wouldn’t do a delivery today.” You try to sound normal, but your voice shook slightly.   
“I said I’d come back with a new basket.” Bobble smiles, the red in his cheeks obvious, making you wonder why. He had no reason to be embarrassed. You left Cheese at the front to go to the back of the cart as he offers you a new basket.   
“well, thank you. I really apricate it.” you grin, taking the basket but noticing it felt a little heavier than the normal ones. Looking inside, you were surprised to see something wooden.   
Reaching in, you pulled out a hand crafted wooden flower. It was small, sitting easily in your palm, but the amount of detail in the petals was incredible. It must have taken hours for him to make it.   
Had he made it for you?   
The small wooden flower was beautiful, the petals painted your favourite colour and everything.   
“Rosetta told me yesterday. And I-I would have liked to hear it from you. But I think we’re both to blame.” Bobble’s wings flutter nervously behind him.   
“How so?” you ask, drawing your attention away from the flower to look at him.   
“We’ll, I’d get too shy around you and couldn’t tell you how I felt. just like you.” Bobble rubs the back of his neck, rambling a little as he looked anywhere but you.   
But his words were not lost.   
You close your fingers around the flower, holding it to your chest as you try to hold back a smile.   
“You mean it?” You ask, trying so hard not to get your hopes up for him. You didn’t want to be heartbroken again in two days.   
“Yeah.” Bobble nodded, and the second his eyes met your own, he grinned. “I really like you. A lot.”   
You could have fainted right there and then, your face as red as roses.   
But something drove you forward.   
wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you couldn’t control the joy you felt at hearing him say such words. The flower was still clutched in your hand.   
Bobble let out a breathy laugh before his arms wrapped around you, as if he couldn’t quite believe it.   
Suddenly realizing what you had done, you felt the wave of shyness crash back on you.   
“Sorry.” You mumbled, pulling away a little. But Bobble makes no attempt to let you go, and even though you had pulled away a little, you didn’t want to break the contact.   
You looked up at him through your eyelashes, noticing how his eyes darted to your lips and back.   
He leaned closer and your eyes fell shut as your lips connected.   
You felt as though a gust of wind had carried you away into a dream land. Your wings fluttered happily as you kissed him back. The shyness was obvious in the kiss, but you hoped that it could grow just as your relationship had.   
“Did you get your new bask-“ Rosetta flew through the flowers, to preoccupied on counting the petals in her own before she froze at he sight of you and Bobble in each other arms.   
you both pulled away at the same time, cheeks blazing as Rosetta stifled a giggle behind her hand. But her eyes betrayed her.   
you only just managed to hold back a groan.   
“I’d better be getting on with the deliveries.” Bobble waved to Rosetta as he retreated to the cart. You followed him.   
“Do you want to maybe come back tomorrow? If you’re not too busy with deliveries.” You quickly added the last part, busying yourself with petting Cheese who had sat very well the entire time.  
“I think its going to be pretty busy tomorrow.” Bobble sighs, and you felt the disappointment in your chest. But he perks up. “But I could come after I finish.”   
“Yeah, I’d like that.” You beam at him, more excited than you had ever felt.   
He nodded, before waving goodbye to Rosetta and you.   
You watched him go, trying to figure out what you were going to do till tomorrow.   
The sound of fluttering wings to your right brought you out of your dream and you saw Rosetta creeping closer, looking as though she might burst with excitement.   
“You really have poor timing, Rosetta.” You couldn’t help but smile as you attempted to scold her. But she raced to you, wrapping her arms around you and spinning you in the air.   
“Oh this is great!” She squealed with excitement.   
“careful.” You opened your palm to make sure the flower was okay.   
“Ohhh, whats that? Its so pretty.” She reached out, touching the flower but didn’t take it from your palm.   
“Bobble made it for me. Do you think Tink has some string I could put it on?” You ask, feel a small amount of pride at the gift.   
“Yes! Im sure she could figure something out. Lets go now.” Rosetta grabbed your free hand and pulls you into the air.   
You cry her name as your wings flutter, managing to catch yourself. You flew beside her, beaming as you gushed to her.   
You didn’t notice Bobble watching you go, smiling widely.


End file.
